Chuck vs The hidden truth
by Will Shak
Summary: chuck AU from chuck first breakup with Jill until somewhere from season 3 not sure yet .It's my first fanfic so it's probably gonna suck.
1. Chuck's Hardest Mission

**AN: yeah well this fanfic starts out close to (but not quite) like canon and I think that it gives some possible reasons to some of the more baffling stuff in "Chuck".**

**This will probably suck as it's my first fanfic and I have neither a beta nor the knowledge of how to get one, so reviews are more than welcome and if you like it or more realistically hate it please specify why.**

**And now to your however many minutes of boredom! MWAHAHAHA!**

**I don't own chuck.**

_Chuck's Hardest Mission_

**Stanford University 2003**

**Outside Jill Roberts's Dorm**

"She's dating Bryce Larkin now Chuck"sherry's words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Bryce, you".

"Deal with it".

Chuck felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and run over several times. He knew that Jill was too good for him,

but he didn't think that she would cheat on him, and it hurt all the more because it was with Bryce .He knew that the girls liked Bryce more than him. He didn't blame them, he couldn't blame them, but it hurt so much more when the woman he loved and had thought of as "the one" had chosen Bryce over him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think all he knew was that he had to leave.

He had never felt so much pain in his life. Not when his mom left, nor when his dad left but now, here, he thought that his heart would stop working he wished for it all to stop, to finally end. He no longer wanted to feel anything, but it seemed like the universe hated him, his pain only increased by the second. Chuck ran out of Stanford as fast as his legs would carry him, hoping that he could leave all the pain behind, to leave Jill behind and never see her again so his heart wouldn't hurt him so much.

**Chuck Bartowski's Bedroom 2009**

Chuck was lying on his bed reading his latest issue of Batman when suddenly the face of general Beckman appeared on his TV.

"" she yelped and fell of the bed.

When Chuck got up the general looked annoyed. "Is there a reason you guys like to pop up on me?" he whined.

As usual the general looked even more annoyed after his outburst.

" I have an assignment for you" she stated.

"Why aren't we having this briefing at castle, with Casey and Sarah" Chuck hoped that by using Sarah's name last that the general wouldn't suspect that he still harbored strong feeling for Sarah.

Again the general looked even more annoyed after his interruption.

"Shutting up now" he said.

The general glared at him.

"This assignment is for you only, and I want you to keep this a secret. Major Casey and agent Walker are not to be informed of this" she paused waiting for him to interrupt her when he didn't she continued.

"We need you to date Jill"

"Yeah I know that's what I'm doing tomorrow, general" Chuck stated

"I mean after that as well"

"Why would I do that general? She broke my heart! And besides I can't date someone.I'm in a cover relationship with agent Walker, It would blow our cover" Chuck hoped the general wouldn't reassign Sarah if he kept it professional.

" we need someone close to Jill incase she isn't with FULCRUM"

"Why do we need that? Why can't Casey do it, he passed seduction class, or Bryce he's a spy and he passed seduction class. Not to mention she _choose_ him over me, so really Bryce is-"

"Enough! we need someone close to her in case FULCRUM tries to capture or recruit her. You and have a shared history together, and the only reason that your team should have interest to watch over her would be if you two were dating."

"General I don't even like Jill let alone have romantic feelings for her, I can't do this not only because she wouldn't believe it but I'm also kinda against pretending to like someone I don't"

"That can be dealt with"

"General I'm sorry but I can't accept this, one fake date with her is enough"

"This is _**NOT**_ a request, if you want to keep your family safe you will do this, and I don't believe you want agent Walker to be harmed". Chuck paled at the end of her sentence.

"General are you threatening-"

"I am only doing what is necessary for the preservation of this country" Beckman said in a stern voice.

"Look, general, I don't think I could live with myself if I ever did that to a person" Chuck said his voice suddenly thick.

"I can arrange for you to have therapy at the end of the mission, and if you would like I would even cover it for you by pretending you are needed in D.C."_ Thank you so much for even more life and death events _Chuck thought bitterly, but he knew he had no other choice.

"I accept" Chuck said resigned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry guys but i got banned from the computer and now i only have 2 hours a week on the computer so this story is gonna end,if you want to start it over on your own you can.**


End file.
